The Preposterous Mary-Sue
by Princess Skye Jewel
Summary: [Set in AU 2012] As an amateur writer and character maker, Diego didn't know that creating a Mary-Sue on what his father called 'Magic Paper' was a disaster hell sent.


**The Preposterous Mary-Sue**

**Summary: [Set in AU 2012] As an amateur writer and character maker, Diego didn't know that creating a Mary-Sue on what his father called 'Magic Paper' was a disaster hell sent.**

**A/N: The characters are OOC I know. Ever heard of a crack-fic? No? Then read one then. This will be hopefully humorous series of one-shots regarding this bizarre Mary-Sue. **

**Chapter 1**

The summer of 2012 was a disaster indeed for Diego de la Vega. Ever since he started his field in ComArts, everything went wrong for him. True, his grades were good, but his hobbies weren't. He insisted on making a site for original stories. He had an account all made for himself. His page was very neat, tidy and it seemed as if a professional did it. But as for his stories, no one could say the same. Most of his characters were Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus and such. And the ones that weren't were usually made by his father. No one knew why he insisted on continuing this.

"This is hopeless!" Diego wailed, throwing a crumpled piece of paper. His father looked over his original character and named it as 'painfully flawless Mary-Sue' just a few minutes ago. His other OC Gilberto Miles was called 'Batman-wannabe, too powerful' by his silent friend Bernardo. Even Mayor Enrique Monastario looked over his OC Diana Brown and named it 'A complete Mary-Sue'.

Soon, Alejandro knew his son was more than being crushed by heaven and earth. He was being squeezed between Hell's walls. He knew Diego could be great at characterization, but that was the only fault he couldn't seem to fix. No wonder his grades weren't as excellent as the elder de la Vega thought.

Reluctantly he pulled out two pads of paper to Diego. "Draw a character and write everything about him or her. But keep in mind, this is magical. So think about your characters before drawing them."

The father left, leaving a gasping Diego, who soon rolled onto the floor in a fit of hysterics. "Magical?! Impossible! He's just warning me!"

"Calm down." Bernardo signed. The fellow was mute, but it didn't stop him from being friends with Diego. They were classmates since elementary.

After coming to his senses, Diego made the character's sketches, description and final drawing in one sheet of paper, putting the other one in his drawer for later. Bernardo tried to persuade Diego to change the character, but Diego couldn't understand Bernardo's exasperated signs he never saw before.

He held up his sheet proud as said "Presenting, Winter Autumn Summers-Spring!"

Bernardo could only laugh in a soundless matter. Other than the ridiculous name, she was portrayed as a regular princess who suddenly got her powers out of nowhere and could control the seasons. Her flaws weren't really flaws and she was always liked by every boy. If Bernardo could speak, he would've laughed and told Diego it was horrible.

"I see you think this is a Mary-Sue." Diego sighed and colored Winter's picture. As soon as he finished it though, out of the paper sprang out a real human version of the ridiculously Mary-Sue of a girl. She had the eyes that could turn to any color, the hair that could change length and color without any help, the skin color that wasn't affected by weather, and the face that wouldn't get any pimples ever. She was a total, laughable Mary-Sue, as Monastario would've told.

"I am Winter Autumn Summers-Spring," the girl smiled, "anything I can help you with?"

Bernardo excused himself outsifr. The girl was damned beautiful, he couldn't deny it. But he tried to not think about it, saying it was a Mary-Sue come true.

"Ah, the de la Vega's friend," Monastario's voice came, "what is happening?"

Bernardo pointed to Diego's room and wrote in the air ''Mary-Sue"

"Ah, his terrible creations. Let me see this."

Instead of paper, Monastario and Alejandro saw a real-life Mary-Sue. The elder de la Vega facepalmed, and the mayor could only chuckle.

"A completely laughable Mary-Sue." He smirked. "Since when did Sir Alejandro agree to let you waste such fascinating material on a Mary-Sue? That isn't ordinary paper, mind you."

"As I saw," Diego grumbled, "aren't you glad I came up with the perfectly—"

"Perfectly Absurd Mary-Sue? No, we aren't glad, because the writing Nazis will very much kill you if they saw this." Monastario sniggered.

"Do _not _insult my friend, fiend!" Winter yelled and her summer gown changed into a winter gown and surrounded Monastario in ice.

"She talks like a Mary-Sue too, huh?" Monastario snickered. "She seems to be outdated on vocabulary, not to mention fashion. Please use an updated dictionary, young lady. And normal clothes would do too."

"Don't do this!" Sir Alejandro roared. "He is the mayor of this city."

"Ah! There is the fiend's minion!" Winter cackled and used her freezing powers to surround the old man in ice.

"The 'minion' was my father and the 'fiend' is my acquaintance." Diego firmly told her. "Don't harm Bernardo now too."

"Eh?! You betrayed me, my prince!" Winter screamed as she also covered the two in ice. She left the house by flying away, as her description said.

"Damned, isn't she some Mary-Sue!" Monastario furrowed his eyebrows as he broke away from the relatively thin layer. He helped the others get out as soon as he did, the others could only nod, freezing.

**A/N: One chapter down, a million (not really) to go! You might notice Monastario acts like Tony Stark a little bit, regarding his sarcastic manner. **


End file.
